1. Field of the Invention
Antiperspirant compositions in the form of aqueous lotions, creams, and sticks have been known in the art for many years. More recently aerosols under pressure have become prominent as a means of application to the skin. Among aerosols, it is especially preferred to suspend the antiperspirant compound as a dry, impalpable powder in a nonaqueous liquified propellant form. Such a product applies the antiperspirant salt effectively to the skin and feels dry, smooth, and comfortable. Furthermore, because the antiperspirant compound is not dissolved it is not corrosive to ordinary metal aerosol cans and it is therefore not necessary to use especially lined cans or breakable glass bottles, both of which are expensive.
Typically such a composition contains one or more metallic, acidic astringent salts as antiperspirant compound; i.e., for perspiration control. A suspending agent is employed to keep the antiperspirant compound from agglomerating or settling out and packing tightly at the bottom of the aerosol container. A carrier liquid is added so that the stream issuing from the aerosol container is moist spray which adheres to the skin rather than a dusty cloud. Minor adjuvants are optional, such as antimicrobial compound and perfume.
2. Prior Art
Certain dry aerosol antiperspirant compositions have been disclosed in the patent literature; for example, Netherlands Pat. No. 66/13943 granted to Spitzer et al on Apr. 4, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,681 granted to Goldberg et al on Nov. 29, 1966; and British Pat. No. 987,301 granted to Shulton, Inc. on Mar. 24, 1965.